Question: On a beautiful afternoon, Omar rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of bananas for $6.87 each and baskets of kiwis for $3.71 each. Omar decided to buy a basket of bananas and a basket of kiwis because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Omar need to pay for his produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Omar needs to pay, we need to add the price of the bananas and the price of the kiwis. Price of bananas + price of kiwis = total price. ${6}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Omar needs to pay $10.58.